People and places
by LePrIcOnS HaUnT My MiNd
Summary: not the best it was my first story an dits ok i only wrote 3 chapters so if you want more review or else ill take it off...ok its HPGW and other couples...r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter but if i did i would rape him!

Harry awoke on a warm summer morning in the middle of his summer vacation from Hogwarts. He felt an uncomfortable feeling coming from his crotch. "Shite!" He had, had another wet dream about the most beautiful witch he knew...Ginny Weasley.

He quickly relieved himself and just as he was done adjusting he heard his Aunt Petunia calling him,'' Harry get your ungreatful arse down here this instint and make us our breakfast!'' Harry groaned with displeasure but then he remembered early tomorrow Tonks and Madeye would arrive to take him to The Burrow. Thinking about The Burrow his mind drifted back to Ginny. He had found his feelings for her early on in forth year.

He couldn't wait to get to the burrow and see her. Not relising how long he had been thinking Harry's Uncle Vernon roared,"Potter get your arse down here or i'll beat the shite out of you!" "I"ll be Down there in a minute!"harry yelled with such anger the room started to shake. As he was walking down the stairs red with rage he kept on thinking, "Just one more day, just one more day..."

Ginny awoke the next morning the night before she made sure she went to bed early so the next day would come quicker. Harry was coming today! She had been waiting for when the messy black haired and green eyed boy would walk through the doors to The Burrow the whole summer...or since they got out of Hogwarts and said an akward goodbye from platform 9 and three quaters.

She dressed quickly in some tight muggle jeans and a tiny black tank-top then threw on her her wrist bands and some black eyeliner and ran down the stairs. when there she noticed Ron was awake as well. ''Waiting for someone special?''Ginny asked a wide, cheeky grin on her face'' "Maybe", he repliedalready knowing the answer and showing it too, "You?''

"Yes i am waiting for Harry,"Ginny replied instantly trying despretly to hide her blush at the metion of his name but it died down as she thought of a come back , " Let me think who your waiting for Ronald Weasley...could it be a certain brown eyed, bushy haired Miss Granger?hum?''

"Shut it," Ron said dully.

"When are you just going to grow up and ask her out"

" When Harry asks you out i'll ask out Mione' , deal?" "Deal"

A few minuites later there came a knock at the door and the brother and sister raced to get it.

It was 6:10 inthe morning and Harry had been up since three a.m. He couldn't wait to to get out of this hell-hole. Tonks and Madeye were supposed to be here at six but he recieved a letter by owl descreetly saying that Madeye coudn't make it because of some mission he had to go on. So he had to wait until6:30 when they could get a replacment.

Since he had nothing better to do he decided to finish his homework for the holiday, which was weird because he and Ron usually copied off Hermione at the last moment.The only thing he hadn't finished was a potions essay. It was supposed to to be a foot long but Harry didn't care he didn't think he could get enough information for a twelve inch paper on the Flesh Eating Slug.

Finally Tonks got there but with some Auror he did not know. She was knew to the force and her name was Corin Bigglesuade. Tonks explained that she was the only"auror" available and it was either her or he would have to stay with the Dursleys for a week or so...(guess what he chose!)

soon the were over at the squib Mrs.Figgs house to use the floo.

Ron and Ginny raced to the door.Ginny hoping it was Harry and Ron hoping it was Hermione. Ginny got there first and swung the door open quickly. Ginny' s spirit fell when she relised it was hermione standing at the door.

Dont get me wrong Hermione was Ginny's best friend but she would much rather see Harry. Ginny sulked into the den while Mione' and Ron hugged and talked akwardly about there summers so far. Ginny had her face pushed down into the pillow when she heard a voice to the right of her.

"Don't act like your happy to see me,"said a male voice. She knew that voice anywhere. It was Harry.

Harry went through the floo followed closely by Tonks and the Corin. Harry was suprised that when he had entered Ginny had jumped up and gave him a hug the minute she new he was there. When she touched her it sent shivers up and down his spine. He never wanted her to let go.

When he came back to relization Ron was literally fuming. He was staring down Harry like he was the worst person inthe world, but he could understand he was holding his sister...wait i'm still holding onto Ginny? He jumped back selfconseciously.

They blushed deep crimson as they noticed the other people in the room. Finally Molly Weasley strode in to break the mood. "Hello Harry dear"she pulled him into a bone crushing hug along with Hermione. "Hello Mrs.Weasley" they said in unison.

She brushed them off and made her ajustments and such...like all mother's do...until she finally made them go to take there up the stairs into there rooms.

It was good to be home.

A/N-Hey Guys i hope you like this chappie! im a newbie so dont be mad its not that long...well i hope u like it please REVIEW! I promise it will only get longer and better (but personally i think it sucks!

Tootles! REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-i own nothing but i can dream.  
well here goes chappie 2...

Harry was sitting Rons bright orange room . Ron had slipped away to his dads shed in the earlier hours of the morning. SO Harry was left alone to think about the only thing he had been thinking about for the past two weeks more than anything else...Ginny. He had told his feeling to Hermione several times. She seemed to have already known. It scared him to think she could read his thoughts.

He and Ron had been talking about the girls constantly lately. Ron seemed surprised about Harry liking Ginny but didn't seem to mad about it. Harry had felt even better about his liking Ginny after Ron said he couldn't seem to to think of any one he'd rather see his sister with. He smiled at that thought.

Ron and Hermione had come a long way from bickering. they still had they're moments but they were less frequent. They were more into flirting now-a-days, but Ron couldn't seem to get it through his head that Herm really like him.

:Flash Back:

"Do you really think Mione likes me Harry?" Ron asked for the fifth time.

"For the last time yes Ron she told me herself" Harry answered dully.

"Well I don't think she likes me"

Harry had been fed up by this time and just lost it, "Well why did you ask me when you obviously cant see what's right in front of your face! Honestly your so thick!" Then he stormed out of the room.

:End Flash Back:

Harry smiled to himself as he remembered the face Ron made as he walked out of the room. It was like the face he made forth year when he saw himself in the new frilly robes his mother had bought him. Soon after him thoughts slowly drifted back to a witch with fiery red hair that owned his heart.

Ginny and Herm were sitting in Ginny's pure black room. They were talking with the black lights on and listening to the new System of a Down CD Mesmerized. Well more like just listening to there favorite song Violent Pornography over and over. They were talking about who else but Ron and Harry. They had gotten to now each other pretty well for the past two weeks.

Well back to their conversation…..

"I really wish Harry would notice me", Ginny said to Herm.

"Your mental he's been staring at you ever since we got here" she replied.

"Wish I could say the same for Ron"

"Herm, your so oblivious"

"Whatever, I just wish they would take action"

But at those words Ginny got an idea, "Herm I think I have a way to have those boys begging for us"

Hermione didn't need to her anymore so they quickly got to planning.

Harry and Ron were eating down at the breakfast table in only their boxers the next morning when they heard the girls coming down the stairs. They new it was the girls because the rest of the family had left a note saying they would be gone for the next couple days on order business which they had no objection to. As they walk down the stairs the boys felt there eyes be drawn in by the girls. They each looked the girl they were longing for. There mouths dropped to the floor. Both girls were wearing nothing but sports bras and boxers. Harry looked Ginny up and down she looked amazing. Ron just continued staring. The girls looked at each other and smiled on the last step, There plan was working.

As they finished their breakfast Ron told Ginny about the note without taking eyes off of Herm. They smiled once again. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Harry? Ron? Do you guys want to go on a picnic with us?'' Ginny asked with mischief in her eyes.

Harry gulped, 'Sure', he answered for both himself and Ron.

'Well we'd better go change', Herm put in before running up the stairs with Ginny.

Harry and Ron ran up the stairs not long after the girls and changed. Harry had recently gone shopping because all of the hand me downs were to short or wide because of his tall slim figure. He had gone with many aurors not to long ago when he relized his appearence. He had bought all of his new clothes at a muggles shop called ''Hot Topic''. All the clothes had seem so morbid and fit his personallity and standards.

Harry was dressed in a pair of black parachute pants and a Story of the Year t-shirt. While Ron was dressed in the same type of pants and a Him t-shirt and also a quicksilver cap.

They had dressed fairly quickly while the girls took a little longer. So while they were waiting Ron got the brooms and Harry made there lunch. when the girls had come down every thing was ready an dthe boys had there socks knocked off once again. Ginny was waering a skimpy Blue and black plaid skirt with a hurly black and blue tank-top and black flip-flops, while Herm was in baggie army pants a pink and black rock steady tank-top and army green flip-flops.

When they finally got there act together the sped off on there brooms.

They didn't stop till they were next to a nearby lake. It took a little while longer than expected because of Hermione not being able to fly very well, but they got there just the same.

When they got there Herm and Ginny spread out the blanket while Harry and Ron unloaded the stuff. After they were finished setting everything up Ron askeed what they should do first.

''Um'',ginny said with a smile looking at Herm remembering the night before...

:flash back:

Okay so heres what we'll do...first we'll dress so they'll have no other choice but to notice us...then we'll set them up for something they'll never forget.  
and with that they came up with what they operation string bikini.(LOL HAD TO PUT IT)

:end flash back:

A/N just had to leave u on a cliffie. Ill try to update soon but i think this story sucks so i guess you'll have to covince me with more reviews!Lol

and to my reviewers thanks for the encouredgement and advice and i agree that Ron isnt upset about the whole Harry/Ginny thing but i love it so w/e

Luv ya'll Rainbow Quills 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

Hey guys appreciate the reviews but not so much the flames please don't review if you don't like the story I already feel bad enough about myself so …….thanks!

O0o and I have another story its called Bloody Love. I know weird title but please read!

Love ya'll enjoy……..

When they got there Herm and Ginny spread out the blanket while Harry and Ron unloaded the stuff. After they were finished setting everything up Ron asked what they should do first.

'Um'', Ginny said with a smile looking at Herm remembering the night before...

:flash back:

Okay so here's what we'll do...first we'll dress so they'll have no other choice but to notice us...then we'll set them up for something they'll never forget.  
and with that they came up with what they operation string bikini. (LOL HAD TO PUT IT)

:end flash back:

"Well how about we go swimming?", Ginny said innocently.

"Ok", said Ron. He had seen this look on Ginny's face before and new it meant trouble.

Harry became more and more nervous by the second. If only Ginny knew what she was doing to him.

She look beautiful and Harry couldn't stop looking. God he just felt like jumping on her and snogging her senseless.

They quickly stripped down to their suits and what Harry and Ron saw was unbelievable. There standing right in front of them were their crushes in tiny string bikinis.

They quickly got into the water.

Harry soon got so very naughty thoughts of a wet and naked Ginny plastered in his mind. He couldn't take the torture any longer.

Before Harry knew he had jumped on top of Ginny and pushed her down into the water and started to kiss her deeply.

Herm and Ron look over at them. Hermione had on a huge grin, but Ron not so much. He immediately after seeing them got extremely worried.

Ron started to think about the deal he had made with Ginny. And Harry kissing Ginny obviously meant that he had to go along with it..

He was going to have to ask out Hermione or Ginny would never let him live it down.

Harry and Ginny seemed to never stop snogging. Ron and Hermione had to pull them out of the water before the drown themselves.

Ron new he would have to ask out Herm while Harry and Ginny weren't paying attention and what could be a better time. He just wanted to get this over with.

Ron ran up behind Hermione and grabbed her hand. Before she had time to talk he had lead her into the small forest close to the lake.

Ron felt really really (envisis on the really!) nervous about what he was going to do. Not that Ginny jinxing him into doing it hadn't crossed his mind that was a small part of it but the bigger part of it was getting the nerve to ask out the girl he liked….scratch that loved.

Finally he started to talk.

"MioneIreallylikeyouandIthoughtyoucouldgivemethechancetobeyourboyfriend", Ron said in one breath.

"Okay slow down and say that again" Hermione said.

"Mione I asked if you would be my girlfriend"

"Ummmmm………"

A/N: left you on a cliffy again…sorry. Promise to update soon with a longer chappie

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

Luv yall

Rainbow Quills 


End file.
